Some Things Never Change
by CALIFORNIA213000000
Summary: Never did i think i would be this alone, sitting waiting for you to call on the telephone. im scared cant breath, wishing you would leave.....What will happen to lilly when she makes a call to someone who turns out to be a murderer? R
1. Chapter 1

The night was a windful night and Lilly layd in a bed like a capsican. she was feeling heat radiating in betweeen her legs, she felt sexi. and wanted a cock in her now! She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, she was so horny she couldnt sleep. 

she wished scotty would rub his hard throbbing wing wang on her. she then started to touch herself. first she thought about scotty but then her thoughts changed to vera, then stillman then her mother and then to harry potter right at the moment she ejaculated.  
She got out of bed and walked over to her computer, she typed in lesbian and watched a video of two girls licking each others fingers.  
she got turned on by this and grabbed her terlephone and the newspaper. she looked up the personal advertisements and dialed the number which was under the heading "Old WoMeN GeT HOrNy" hello.. lilly said into the speaker hello my dear i start to take off your clothes.. said the lady on the other end of the phone

wow lilly thought to herself this women is really getting into it quick

i rip off ur thong with my teeth.. lilly said i circulate my toung over your stomach said the voice

MUM?? lilly shouted as she recognised the voice

lilly!oh shit said her mum as she hung up

Lilly was still horny even though she was talking to her mum, she called scotty her partner to see if he wanted to come over. he said yes.

lilly quickly changed into a sexy outfit with leather and feathers. and sat on her bed waiting for him to come over. her fringed flicked into her eyes as she began to get excited she blew it back and heard a nock at the door.  
she said come in and the door opened.

oh hi scotty what a surprise to see you here. lilly said

but you just called me and told me to come over scotty said???

oh yeh i remember now.. do u like my outfit lilly said standing up and spinning around

scotty got a hard on when she turned coz he saw her anal.

He grabbed lilly and threw her onto the bed. he jumped on her acting like a tiger abd started exploring her insides.  
lilly shreaked as she felt his foot jab her in the fanny.  
ooo eeee ahhh she said excitedly.  
do you like this. you want this. im gonna give it to you. im gonna make u scream and wish u were never born said scotty in a scary rapist voice.

i want it.. please give it to me lilly said as she started to cry becoz she felt his toe nail prick her clitty.

scotty then rofled coz he thinks its funny when he makes girls cry in the sack.  
He then ripped her clothes off and started chasing her round the room.  
Suddenly there was a nock at the door and in came a male prostitute yay threesome shouted scotty.

**the end of chapter one**

**i will update the story next week.**

**hope u liked it**

**please review me coz i love reviews coz they are sexie.**


	2. what cums nextt

The male prostitue hooker slut was carrying a cd player. he turned it on and Candy Shop by 50 cent started to play. The prostitute started to dance around the room, waving colored streamers like a little parade boy.

Lilly giggled cheackishly. It wasssss sooo sexy. Scotty started to kiss the male prostitute whoz name was myspace tom. there tongues roamed in eachothers mouths. Lilly lmao'd as she saw there tongues flickkering like things that flicker quickly.

Scotty and myspace Tom rubbed bottoms for about 32 and a half seconds then licked there toes. Lilly sat on the bed blowing her fringe up and down in boredom.

Scotty and myspace Tom had anal.

It hurt Scottys bum hole coz Tom had taken those pills they sell on ebay to increase the size of ur little worker. They had worked.

Scotty started to cry. and his bum crack started to blister. Lilly had a feeling that she had just watched someone get herpes. Scotty ran over to lilly and kissed her furositiously. She thought it was so freaking sexy.

He then pooed in her fan-ban-an-dans (vagina), which 2 weeks later would cause her to be admitted to hospital coz of a bum infection.

to be continued...

how do u fuckers like it so far? soo good right 


	3. dawn of war

Lilly gasped for air as she came close to her climax. Scotty rofled as he knew he was damaging Lilly for life. He then lol'ed as he heard her uterus rip right down the middle.  
Then he munched on it. It was nice. Lilly's eyes went wide as she felt her Utie rip. "OUCH SHIT CRAP MOTHER FUCKA YA MOLL MY UTIE" she said.  
Scotty cackled like a witch. "I know" he said. "Lets go do webcam with Andy" "LoL" said lily. "Lets!"

Then Stillman came in but he was actually a very stiffman. And Stillman's all like nigga lick dat clittt do you like it? YEAHHHH do you like it? HELL YEAHHHHHHHH

then they started to sing

[Chorus  
Shawty so crunk she comin out of her clothes.  
Dick so big got caught in her thoat.  
Do it hurt? (yeah) do it hurt? (hell yeah)  
One nut, two nuts that's what you get When you let a nigga lick that clit Do you like it? (yeah) Wanna nigga to bit it? (hell yeah)  
To the ceilin To the flo That hoe don't want no more That bitch better have my doe Suck it [repeat over  
Lick it [repeat over

Niggas, I'ma tell yea you can't trust a bitch far as you can smell em'  
you better lick that stamp and mail em'  
Back over there to the other fella I care less (like i 'pose too)  
always gotta stay fresh (like i 'pose too)  
Don't talerate that stress (like i 'pose too)  
I'll punch a bitch in the breast (in the chest)  
I caught up with this ho she sucked my dick behind the store and I skeeted all in her thoat Then a nigga had to go I had to roll.  
The I'm looking for a nother headhunter Georgia Dome Put your mouth on the dick give me georgia dome I love pussy Pussy good but it always bleed when it's time of the month cause bitches so thick.

[Chorus

Fuck nigga that's enough said.  
See a bitch is only good for a duck head. (quacka)  
Low self-esteem nigga can't out mack her Bring her to the world of a low down nigga She the bomb You gotta past a ho round nigga Here she come And all boxers fall shawty gon play them balls Bitch please I'm hotter than 400 degrees The only time you use your mouth is when you get on your kness.  
So don't speak you shouldn't be saying nothing at all Cause it's hard to talk with a mouth full of dick and balls So put it in your mouth and blow Put it deep down in your thoat Niggas like me don't wanna hear that shit so do what the fuck you been told

[Chorus

I smoke by myself I drank by myself I fuck these hoes by my got damn self You smoke by yourself You drank by yourself You fuck these niggas by your got damn self I said forget about them women who love to get ate out.  
If you eat from red losters she'll suck your thang off Now that's a full chorse meal for a nigga like me I'ma starve cause I ain't gon eat Now i don't eat nothing that get up and walk away Somebody I look at face to face I say eeewww that's nasty Nigga if you wanna eat it you can have it.

[Chorus 


	4. play time

Scotty crumped in her vaj for a while, to pass the time.  
He nibbled on her neck, swallowing her dead, sunburned crisps of skin. You taste like cuCUMber. he rolfed 

then lilza went down on scotza and ate his sexy puerta rican and/or cuban vag out.

ok bye they said and walked away

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS GUYS, KEEP IT UP!


End file.
